A Supernatural Hazzard
by star1kings
Summary: This story takes place in 2021. Dean, Sam and Castiel retired from hunting. They set off to find a small town to live in peace and quiet. Their journey ended at a small town in Georgia named Hazzard, because Dean thought it was funny that the name fit their lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between The Dukes of Hazzard and Supernatural. This takes place after Supernatural ends.

The year is 2021

Sam and Dean drove for days after they left Lebanon, Kansas. As Dean and Sam were concerned, their days of hunting and saving people were over. They decided to retire to a small town to live out their remaining days in peace, where no one knew about them or their past. Dean had killed 'god' earilier in the week and stopped the destruction of the world once again. Bobby and the others have taken over hunting to keep people safe; it was the only life that they knew. Before Chuck died he put a curse on the boys, they had less than 3 months to live. He also closed the gates to Heaven and Hell. Souls could enter both places but demons and angels no longer could come and go as they pleased. Before the gates were closed every angel and demon left earth. The demons knew that Sam and Dean and the other hunters would stop at nothing to destroy them, so they left.

When Sam, Dean and Castiel drove into Hazzard County an uneasy feeling washed over Castiel.

"Do you guys notice something strange about this place?"

"Like what, Cas?" Sam asked. Castiel looked out the window and saw older tractors in the fields and no traffic in sight.

"Those tractors for one, are older than you are."

"That don't mean anything. Tractors are expensive." Dean replied as he glanced out the passenger's side window to look.

"Well, we haven't seen another car on the road since we got into the county." Both Dean and Sam ignored Castiel. When they got into town, it was as if it was a ghost town.

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Cas, the local bar?"

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning, Dean."

"Never stopped me before." As they continued driving down the road, Castiel looked around.

"Dean, the newest car here is that '83 Mustang." Dean ignored Castiel and continued to drive. "It's like this town is trapped in a time vortex or something."

"Don't care, Cas. We're out of the game." As he drove past the city square, Dean noticed an orange Charger at the local garage.

"Well, look at that." Dean smiled as they got closer to the Charger.

"Dean, maybe we should just get out of here." As they got closer to the vehicle, they noticed a dark haired man walk into the garage.

"In a minute, Sam." Dean parked the Impala close to the passenger's side of the Charger and got out. He saw a handsome, young, blond man with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth working on the engine. The blond glanced at Dean when he heard the engine of the Impala shut off. He turned his attention back to the engine without saying a word to the stranger. At this point Sam and Castiel got out of the impala.

"Nice Charger." The blond straighten up from the front of the Charger and looked at Dean. He took a drag off of his cigarette then replied as he glanced at Castiel; who was looking around the garage.

"It would be best if he." The blond pointed to Castiel, "left before she comes back." The blond closed the hood and wiped his hands off on a shop rag before he started to put his shirt on.

"Before who comes back?" Dean asked him. The blond looked up from buttoning his shirt and backed away from the lady who was walking towards them from across the street.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn ya." He took another drag off his cigarette and headed towards the open garage door. Both Sam and Dean turned to face the person that the blond was walking away from.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. I was wondering when our paths would cross, not that I wanted them to. Death seems to follow you two wherever you go." She looked around the garage. "Where's the angel?"

"Right here, Mirtha." Castiel replied as he walked up from behind her.

"Which one are you now?"

"Castiel." She smiled at the memory that the name gave her.

"That's a name I haven't heard in centuries."

"What have you done here?"

"What I needed to do. A powerful vampire named Alexandros came here 38 years ago. Killed or almost killed everyone in the county. I was able to save 20 by making them immortal."

"Did you get their permission to do so?"

"Of course I did. I warded the county so no outsider would realize that time has stoppped here. Everyone likes it this way. No outside interference. Life is simple here." She turned and looked at Dean and Sam. "You two are welcome to stay here." When they both gave her a confused look, she added. "I'm a goddess I know you don't have much time left. Less time than you think. With your permission I would like to change you as I changed them."

"What? You ought to be out of your mind!"

"Hold on, Sammy. What do you think is going to happen to us when we die?" When Sam didn't answer, Dean replied. "I'll tell you what's going to happen. We won't be allowed in Heaven and I don't have to tell you what will happen if we went to Hell."

Mirtha walked up to them and placed her hand onto Dean's shoulder. "You two will be safe here, it's like Heaven on earth. No one dies and no evil can come here."

"What about Cas?"

"If Castiel wants to stay here, he is welcome to. But others will know that he is an angel. They can sence it, just like they can sence me."

"How does this work?"

"You just drink my blood, that's it."

"That's it? No dying involved first?" Sam asked.

"No, if you die. I can't save you. They will take your soul before I could change you." Sam looked at Dean; who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not? Either way, in 3 months we're dead."

"Dean, don't you think you should think this over?"

"What is there to think over, Cas? It's not if we die, it's when we die. And when we die that's it, we're going to Hell."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, Cas. I think I do. We killed god. Don't think his angels are going to welcome us with open arms. Even if Jack is in charge now." Castiel remained quiet, so Sam turned towards Mirtha.

"Where do you want to do this?" Sam asked Mirtha.

"There is a room upstairs. We can do it there."

"Cas, can you watch over us?"

"Of course, Dean." They followed her up the ladder in the garage, while the blond and his two friends sat on the chairs near the desk in the office area. When she was done changing them, she climbed down the ladder and walked up to the three men.

"They will sleep. The Angel is watching over them. I will let the others know that we have three new arrivals."

"You think the others are going to be okay with this? This is the first time you've done this."

"It will be alright." The blond nodded.

"Will there be any more strangers arriving in town?" The older man asked.

"No one will be looking for the three."

"Do you have a place where they can live?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yes, at the old Tolliver place. There's plenty of space for all of them to live there."

"What will their jobs be?"

"Seeing that you two farm the land, I figure they can help you two."

"We can do that." The blond haired man replied for both of them.

"I shall be on my way." Mirtha turned around and headed for her home. The blond went up the ladder to check on the two new men. Castiel looked up when he heard someone climbing the ladder. He made his way up and saw Castiel sitting in a chair, next to the Winchester boys.

"Hi."

"Hi." Castiel looked at the blond out of curiosity. The blond walked up to Dean and checked his pulse, then did the same to Sam.

"They'll be fine, Castiel." The blond assured him as he started to remove Dean's boots. He placed the boots onto the floor then did the same to Sam. As he took down some blankets he told Castiel. "It gets cold at night this time of year." As the blond covered up Sam he told Castiel. "They will sleep for a couple of days. They'll be fine, you don't have to worry about them."

"How do you know I'm worried?" The blond looked up from covering Dean and smiled. Castiel couldn't help but notice how angelic the blond appeared to be.

"You have the same look on your face that my cousin always had when I'd get hurt." He walked up to Castiel and placed his fingers under his chin and slightly tilted Castiel's head up. "You're pretty, you should smile more." The blond smiled and headed towards the ladder.

"What? Wait, are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm taken. You should come down and meet him." Castiel looked at Sam and Dean, then back to the blond who was making his way down the ladder.


	2. At The Garage

The three young men sat in the garage area and talked.

"You get the carburator adjusted?" The older man asked the young blond.

"Yeah, I did. Running like a dream."

"That's good. Only took you 38 years." The older man started to laugh so hard he almost fell off of his chair. The dark haired man shook his head, as he had a small smile on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"You fixing the General." A shop rag hit the dark haired man on his shoulder as he laughed. The older man looked towards the ladder when he heard footsteps. Castiel approached the men.

"Hello. We weren't formally introduced. I am Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord. The other two are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"What brings you here?" The older man asked before he introduced himself.

"The boys wanted to find a small town to retire to, before they..." Castiel stopped short of finishing.

"Before they what?" The dark haired man asked. Castiel looked at the dark haired man and continued.

"Died. They killed a powerful god and before he died he placed a curse on them. I tried to help but could only give them maybe 3 months." The blond lite up a cigarette and introduced themselves.

"I'm Bo Duke, this is my cousin Lukas and he's Cooter Davenport. This is his garage." The blond told Castiel. "We are the caretakers here. We make sure everyone has food and necessary items."

As they were talking a car pulled up to the gas pumps. Luke looked over and walked into the office.

"I got them, Bo." Bo nodded and glanced towards the office. Several minutes later, Cooter re-joined them.

"Lukas, they're gone. You can come out, now." Luke made his way over to Bo and sat on the chair next to him. Bo noticed the curious look on Castiel's face and told him.

"Luke got hurt bad before he was changed. He was dead for several minutes, thus his brain was deprived of oxygen. As a cruel joke, Alexandros brought him back to life. He wanted Luke to be my first kill but when Alexandros found out our relationship, he made me change him. Mirtha tried to heal Luke's brain injury but he's not the same as he was before." Bo looked away from Castiel.

"He's your lover?"

"Yeah, he's also in my charge." Seeing Castiel's confused look, Luke added. "I sometimes get distracted. He's worried when I wonder off, I'll get hurt. So I have to do what he tells me."

"You have control over him?"

"Yes and no. I only have control over him to protect him. I don't have control over everything he does." Bo told Castiel.

"Why did you go into the office when the car pulled up?" When Luke didn't answer him, Bo spoke up.

"He doesn't trust new people, so when strangers pass through he tends to stay inside." Bo answered for Luke.

"Can't blame him, tho." Added Cooter. "The last stranger we tried to help, got us killed."

"Who was that?" Castiel asked.

"Some guy by the name of Bobby. Said he was being chased by something bad. We helped him escape. Bobby thought that the creature would follow but he grabbed Cooter instead. Changed him first, used him as bait to get us out on the road. Got madder than hell when Cooter escaped too. He forced us off the road and grabbed me when I tried to help Luke. Changed me, then made me change Luke. Killed everyone in Hazzad when we slept that morning. Mirtha ended up killing him then changed everyone that she could save." Bo replied.

"So, all of you that live here are vamps?"

"No, just us three are half vamp, half human. The others that were left for dead, they would not have survived without becoming immortal." Bo answered.

"Half vamp?" Castiel asked.

"Our souls were restored, so we wouldn't be damned to hell. She also made us immortal."

"Well, sort of." Added Cooter.

"I don't understand."

"We can die but we come back. Where as, if you are fully immortal you don't die at all." Answered Cooter.

"How old were you when you were changed?"

"We were both 23. Luke is about 3 months older than me. Cooter was 33. The age we were changed at, is the age we will be forever."

"Are there any children?"

"Yes, 5 young children. All under the age of 6."

"Can you leave here?"

"No one has the desire to leave. We are the only ones that go to the other counties. We sell our seed and animal feed to mills in Chickasaw County and share the money equally. We all work together, share food and help each other. Things like clothes or toys, and non essential items we buy for Mr Rhuebottom and he sells them." Bo replied.

"Thing is, the others who are immortal are different then when they were alive. Greed or hate, lust, things like that they don't feel anymore. They all get along. It is like Heaven." Cooter added.

"I've been to Heaven and I can tell you, it's nothing like it. When god left, the angels got greedy for power. There was no order, only chaos until Jack was put in charge." Castiel looked around and added. "This is better than Heaven."

"Since us three are half human, we still have human emotions. We need companionship; you know love but we are content living here."

"If these two are together, do you have someone?" Castiel asked Cooter.

"Yes and no. I'm with Mirtha."

"I see."

"Do you require sleep?" Cooter asked.

"No. Nor do I require food or drink."

"When the boys wake up, we'll show you guys around town and introduce you to the town people." Bo told Castiel.


	3. Going back to the farm

Luke glanced up at the clock and nudged Bo. Bo looked at the clock then back to Luke.

"Alright, Lukas." Bo looked at Cooter and told him. "We best get going." They got up to leave and made their way to the General.

"Want to drive?" Bo asked Luke.

"May I?"

"Of course. Keys are in it." Luke smiled and got in the driver's side. Bo was already in and started up the General. Cooter and Castiel watched from the door.

"I'll never get tired of hearing the sound of that engine." Cooter smiled as they drove out of sight.

"Where are they going?"

"Home. They got animals to tend to." As they were driving back to the farm they made small talk.

"You think those boys will fit in here?" Luke asked Bo.

"I think so. Especially Dean."

"Yeah, Sam seems alittle skittish. Almost like he's always expecting trouble."

"I think they may know Bobby." Bo told him.

"Why do you think that?"

"The look on Castiel's face when Cooter told him what happened to us. It was like he was sorry that his friend caused us so much trouble."

"Well, after 38 years being sorry don't matter. Now does it?"

"No, Luke. I guess it doesn't." They remained silent for several minutes before Luke spoke.

"I wish I was the same as I was before. I mean, I don't trust anyone anymore like I use to."

"I would tell you to be patient but it has been 38 years. So.." Luke started to laugh.

"Yeah, you'd think I would trust people by now."

"Well, at least you trust the town people and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right, Bo." Several minutes later they arrived at the farm.

"I'll get the sheep, you get the chickens." Bo told Luke. Luke nodded and made his way to the chickens. Bo got on his horse and started to round up the sheep. Several minutes later Bo was getting the last of the sheep in the fenced-in barnyard that was in the back of the barn.

"Lukas, you get the chickens put away?" Luke came out of the barn carrying a bucket.

"Yeah, Bo. Just finishing up feeding the horses."

"Make sure the stall doors are closed, so the horses don't get out."

"I got it covered." Bo nodded as he got off the horse. Bo put the horse in the stall and made sure the water and feed bucket were full.

"I think that covers it, Luke." Bo replied to Luke as he walked up to him. "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Let's eat."

"Could Daisy come over?"

"I'll give her a call." They went into the house and Bo called Daisy. "Said she'll be right over." Luke smiled as he took down the plates and glasses.

Several hours later they made their way back to the garage to check on the brothers.

"Hey, Cooter?"

"What's up, boys?"

"Thought we come back and check on them."

"Still sleeping." The boys and Cooter decided to work on some of the cars that needed repairs. They worked for several hours before Cooter looked at the clock.

"Well, I best call it a night."

"See ya later, Cooter." Luke replied.

"See ya tomorrow. You two best stay the night." As Cooter left, Bo and Luke made their way up to the loft and laid down on the extra bed that was on the opposite side of the room.


	4. Waking Up

Through out the night, Bo checked on the brothers. The following day when Bo went up to check on them, he could tell that Castiel was worried.

"You look troubled." Bo replied as he sat down next to him. Castiel noticed the doughnut and coffee that Bo had with him.

"I've never known them to sleep this long."

"They will be okay. It will take some time for them to recover. They should awake by tomorrow night." Bo took a bite of the doughnut and replied. "I'd offer you one but.." Castiel found it hard not to smile at the comment.

"You think this was a good idea? I mean, they already lost almost everyone that they loved. Now with them being immortal, they will loose more."

"Since they are immortal, they will not feel the same emotions as humans do, or us for that matter. I'm sure Sam and Dean will be fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"I've seen how the others behaved after they were changed. They remember who they were and who they lost but they're not sad about it. They are happy in their new life."

"What about the children? You said there were children."

"They don't realize that they are different from how they were before."

"How?"

"Time is different here. I can't really explain it. But I can tell you, they are happy." Bo could tell that Castiel was not convinced that Dean and Sam would be fine. "I tell you what. Let's go talk to the others." Bo stood up and took ahold of Castiel's hand.

"What? Right now?" Bo smiled and nodded.

"They'll be fine. Let's go." Bo still holding Castiel's hand, lead him to the ladder and they made their way down. Bo saw Luke by the General Lee. "Lukas. You want to go with us?" Luke nodded his reply.

"Alright, let's go to Rhuebottom's." Castiel followed the boys to the General Store located next door. They walked inside and noticed Mr Rhuebottom behind the counter.

"Morning, Bo, Luke. Who's your friend?"

"This is Castiel. Him and his two friends are new here." Bo replied.

"Will they be staying?"

"Yeah." Mr Rhuebottom nodded and held out his hand. Castiel shook his hand.

"May I ask you a question?" Castiel asked.

"You may."

"Do you like your new life?"

"Yes, I do. Things here haven't changed and we all like it that way."

"Do you know what is going on in the world?"

"No, and quite frankly we like it this way. The less outside influence, the better our lives are."

"You may be right on that." Castiel looked around the tiny store and noticed that the clothes were simple and haven't changed much in 30 years. The clothes were similar to what the brothers wore. Mostly jeans and dress shirts. There was plenty of canned goods, produce and toys.

"What will be their jobs?" Mr Rhuebottom asked Bo.

"They will help us farm the land at the old Tolliver place."

"Good farmland over there. I can get them set up with food and other items on credit if they need it." Castiel overheard what was said to Bo.

"Could I get a ride to Kansas?" Castiel asked Bo.

"For what?"

"They have property there that I can sell. They will have a considerable amount of money."

"I can ask Cooter to take you."

"Thank you."

"We'll see you later, Mr Rhuebottom." They left the little store and went back to Cooter's.

"Hey, Cooter. Got a favor to ask of you."

"Whatcha need, Beauregard?"

"I would like to go to Kansas to sell some property and pick up their personal items." Castiel replied.

"I can do that." Cooter motioned Castiel to his brown truck. "We can take this and I can help you bring back the items they need."

"Thank you, Cooter." Cooter nodded and they made their way to the truck. Cooter and Castiel left Hazzard while the brother's were sleeping and sold the bunker and other items to The British Men of Letters. He then sold all of Rowena's items to them as well. As Castiel was dealing with the property, Cooter packed up the items that were in the bunker. Cooter also took a motorcycle and hooked up an extra vehicle. Castiel took a truck that was in the garage, packed it with kitchen supplies and the food and beer that was in the kitchen. He also hooked up a vintage car. He walked up to Cooter and told him.

"We got all the personal items from their rooms and everything that they will need." There is just one thing." He showed him The Book of The Damned.

"I'm not taking that."

"We're not." Castiel placed the book onto the ground and said a chant. The book burst into flames. They waited until the book was consumed and Castiel gathered all the ashes. He scattered some of the ashes into the wind and buried the rest. They got into their trucks and left for Hazzard. They arrived before the brothers woke. Cooter got out of his truck and walked up to Castiel.

"I'll take the trucks to their house and unload them. If you want to stay here until they wake."

"I don't know how to thank you, for everything."

"It's no problem, Castiel. I'm glad to help." Cooter left with Luke to unload the items.


	5. Chapter 5

Time is early morning on the 3rd day after the brothers were changed.

They arrived at the farm 15 minutes later.

"Bo told me earlier that he got the electricity turned on. So we should put the food in the 'fridge."

"Sounds good, Luke." They got the food in the 'fridge and made their way back outside.

"We can put the cars and truck in the barn." Luke told Cooter as they walked towards the trucks.

"You sure, Luke?"

"Yeah, we store the hay and tractors in the other barn."

"Let's get them unhooked." They walked up to the trucks and unhooked the vehicles. Luke drove them into the barn while Cooter got the motorcycle.

"Let's get the house cleaned up." Luke nodded and they walked inside. They worked for several hours cleaning. When that was done, they unpacked and put away everything.

"Hey, Cooter. I got the kitchen supplies put away."

"That's good. I got their bedrooms set up and everything's unpacked." Cooter looked around the house and smiled.

"Looks good don't it?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it does. I'm glad someone is going to be living here again. This old house has character. A lot nicer then where they were living." Luke looked around the living room that Cooter set up. Luke walked up to the fireplace mantel and looked at the the pictures of the brothers. In one picture, they were standing in front of the Impala. In another, Dean was laying on the hood of the Impala.

"Here I thought we were the only ones that loved our car like it's part of the family." Cooter looked at the picture that Luke was looking at.

"Gotta admit, it's a beautiful car." Cooter glanced around. "Well, let's get a move on." They made their way back to the garage and arrived around 9 o'clock. Both got out of the truck and saw Bo eating a sandwich by the gas pumps.

"Hey, Cooter. Get everything done?"

"Yeah, ready for them to move into."

"Hungry?" Bo showed Luke and Cooter the bag from the deli.

"Yeah." Luke replied as Cooter nodded. They both took out a sandwich and started to eat.

"Beer?" Bo asked as he showed them the can.

"Thanks." Cooter replied as he held out his hand. "Luke?" Cooter asked, to which Luke just nodded. They ate in silence for several minutes, when Castiel approached them.

"Will you be staying with them?" Luke asked Castiel, who walked out of the garage.

"If I'm aloud to."

"That's up to you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want." Bo replied as he grabbed another beer from the cooler.

"Don't have anywhere else to go."

"What do you mean? Can't you go back to Heaven?" Castiel gave Bo a confused look. "Well, you are from Heaven aren't ya?"

"Yes, I am. It's complicated. Because I helped the brothers kill a powerful god. I'm not exactly welcome there."

"I see." Bo replied. "You are welcome to stay with them. All we ask is, that you help out around the farm."

"I can do that. Thank you." The three finished their food and beer, while Castiel went to check on the brothers. About an hour later, Dean woke up and rolled onto his side. He saw Sam still asleep in the bed next to him.

"Welcome back." Castiel told him.

"Hey, Cas."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine but different." Dean smiled. "I think I can get used to this new life." Dean looked over towards Sam, who was just waking.

"Hey, Sammy." Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

"Hey." Sam looked around and saw Castiel, sitting on a chair next to the bed. "How long were we out?"

"About 3 days."

"So now what happens?" Sam asked Castiel.

"We live here. Go about our lives."

"Just like that? Like nothing happened?"

"Yeah Sammy, just like that." They all turned their attention towards the ladder when Bo spoke. "My name is Beauregard Duke. I'm one of the care-takers here. I know this all may seem strange to you but it will get better."

"Where will we live?" Sam asked.

"We have an old farm house that was fixed up for you. Castiel went with my friend to pick up your possessions and..."

"What does he mean, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I sold the bunker and almost all the items in it to the British Men of Letters. I destroyed the Book of The Damned. No one should have that book."

"Okay, that's fair."

"You will have enough money to last a very long time." Bo added. "I put almost all of it in the bank for you." Bo took out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Dean. "This should get you by for awhile."

"What do we do now, like for a job?" Sam asked.

"You'll help us with our farm."

"We don't know anything about farming."

"Well, Sammy. You'll have time to learn." Castiel told him.

"Don't you start calling me Sammy, now!" Castiel laughed at that remark.

"Sorry, Sam."

"When you're ready, I'll introduce you to the others." Bo turned around to head for the ladder.

"Hey, Bo?" Bo turned around and looked at Dean. "Thanks." Bo smiled and nodded, then made his way down the ladder.

"They awake?" Luke asked Bo; who was now lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, they are." Bo shook his head. "I don't know about Sam. He may have a hard time adjusting to this."

"What do ya mean?"

"Something's not right about him. He may not be able to accept this new life."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"You're right, Luke. But he can't live in the past."

"He won't." Both boys turned around and saw Mirtha. "I changed their memories. They will only remember the good times. All the real bad memories are gone."

"You can do that?" Luke asked.

"I can."

"Did you do that to us?"

"No, Lukas. I did not." Luke nodded his response. "Their memories were very dark and I can't allow them to live with those memories." She placed her hand upon the side of Luke's face. "I would never do anything to deceive you, Luke." She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I had to ask."

"When they're ready, we got the farm house set up for them."

"Thank you, Beauregard. I shall be on my way. Take care." She gave both of them a kiss and made her way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Several minutes later, the brothers and Castiel came down the ladder.

"Hey, guys." Luke turned his attention towards Dean and only nodded. He didn't fully trust the brothers just yet. Bo walked up to the three.

"Dean. I would like to introduce you two to my friends. This is Cooter Davenport, he owns the garage. This is my cousin Lukas." The brothers shook their hands and looked around.

"How long have you been.." Sam didn't know how to ask Bo the question. Seeing Sam's discomfort, Bo replied. "38 years."

"How old were you?"

"Lukas and myself were 23. Cooter was 33. The age we died, is the age we remain."

"How old are you?" Bo asked Sam.

"I'm 37 and Dean is 41." Sam replied as Dean was looking around the garage.

"So, what did you three do before you were changed?"

"Same thing we do now. We farm and Cooter turns wrenches."

"Don't you get bored?"

"No. Time is different here. We don't feel time the way we used to. I can't really explain it."

Dean turned to Cooter and asked. "Is it possible to work on cars with you?"

"I reckon so. I pick up a lot of old cars from neighboring states and fix them up. We like the older cars here. Easier to fix." Cooter replied.

"Plus no GPS." Sam added.

"Thinking of that. We don't allow cell phones or computers here. If you have a cell phone or lap tap, I need to have it." Bo informed them. Dean smiled, he knew Sam loved his computer and phone. "Besides, cell phones don't work here. No service." Bo held out his hand and Dean gave him his phone. When Sam didn't make an attempt to move, Dean swatted his arm.

"Sam, give it up. Besides, we don't want our enemies to know that we are still alive."

"What about Jody? Doesn't she have the right to know?"

"Sam, she's come to terms with us dying. She has already said her goodbyes. We can't do that to her, not again. Come on." Sam remained silent for several minutes before he removed the phone from his pocket.

"I guess you're right." He gave Bo his phone. Bo removed the sim card and the battery. He then did the same to Dean's.

"Sorry, guys." He took the phones and broke them in half. "Did Mirtha tell you guys about how we do things around here?" They both shook their heads. "We all help each other out. Luke, myself and four other families farm. Another family runs the mill. We have various stores and a roadside bar."

"Everyone does their fair share here." Cooter added. "I also farm my land and run the junkyard."

"Let's show you around the town." The Duke boys showed the brothers around town and drove to the various farms. They were introduced to everyone that lived in Hazzard. They drove in separate vehicles and the last stop they made, was to the farm that Sam, Dean and Castiel would call home. Bo got out of the General and approached the Impala, with Luke following close behind.

"I'll show you boys around the place." They got out of the Impala and followed Bo.

"You have access to the barn and the yard but not the area that is fenced." Bo pointed out towards the fields."

"Why is that?" Sam asked.

"Luke and myself farm them. Also, if you want any farm animals to tend to, let me know."

"Can we have horses?" Sam asked.

"Anything you want. Within reason, of course."

"We could have sheep and chickens?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you can." Dean smiled at Bo's answer. "So, what do ya think?" Bo asked, as Dean was looking around the yard.

"Not too bad. I think I'm going to like it here." Dean said with a smile on his face. Sam wasn't all to impressed.

"Sam?" Dean asked when Sam remained quite.

"We should have given this more thought, Dean." Dean took Sam aside.

"Hell of a time to have seconds thoughts, now isn't it?"

"Dean, do you really want to farm or turn wrenches forever?"

"Beats being dead, now don't it?" Sam turned around and walked away from Dean. When Dean was going to follow, Bo grabbed his arm.

"Leave him, son. Let him have time." Dean nodded and let Sam go. "I'll keep an eye on him." Bo turned and told Luke. "Luke, can you stay here?" Luke looked around, unsure of what to say. Bo could tell that Luke was very uneasy about staying. He placed his hand onto the side of Luke's face and whispered into his ear.

"Okay. Come with me but we have to be quiet so Sam doesn't hear us."

"Thanks." Luke whispered to Bo. Bo and Luke followed Sam from a distance. Sam sat on the edge of the pond and looked over the water. Several minutes later, Sam laid down onto his back and fell asleep. About an hour later, he woke when he heard something making it's way towards him. He cautiously lifted his head and looked towards the source of the noise and saw a big buck looking at him. The buck looked at him for several seconds before he turned his attention back to what he was eating. Sam then looked around and saw various wild animals scurrying around. It was very peaceful and for the first time in 15 years, he felt safe. He smiled and as he got to his feet, Bo and Luke quickly made their way back to the house and acted like they never left. Sam made his way back and walked up to Dean.

"Dean." He took Dean aside and continued. "I had time to think. I think things are going to work out here."

"What changed your mind?"

"I just fell asleep in the woods and nothing tried to kill me."

"So, you think you'd like farming?"

"No but I'll give it a try." Bo heard what Sam had said and walked up to him.

"What would you like to try instead?"

"I'm not sure. The only thing I know how to do is hunt evil."

"We need a preacher."

"You do know a lot about the Bible, Sammy." Sam smiled.

"Who's doing it now?"

"I am." Bo replied. "I also travel to the other counties to preach. I figure, I could use some help here."

"Is there more I can do?"

"We could use a maintenance guy, for the buildings in town."

"I think I'd like that."

"I'll get you all set up in the next couple of days."

"Thanks, Bo." Sam put out his hand and Bo shook it.

"You two going to be alright alone here tonight?" Bo asked Dean.

"We'll be fine."

"Everything is set up for you in the house. Lukas and I will be on our way."

"Thanks for everything, Bo."

"Your most welcome, Sammy." They all shook hands and Bo and Luke made their way home.

"Well Sammy, lets look around."

"That's Sam to you."

"What? You let Bo call you that."

"That's because I'm kind of scared of him." Dean thought for a minute. "Yeah, me too." He patted Sam on his back and replied. "Come on, let's look around." They looked around the yard and then made their way into the house.

"You think we could get a couple of dogs?" Sam asked Dean.

"Really?"

"We never had a dog, or any pet for that matter."

"Why not? Maybe a cat too." They both looked around the house as Castiel walked in.

"What do you think?" Castiel asked the brothers.

"It will take time to get used to this. But I think I'll enjoy it here." Sam answered.

"Yeah, what he said." Dean replied as he picked up the framed picture of him and Baby. He placed the picture back and looked at the time.

"We should check out the bedrooms and go to sleep. I'm kind of tired." Dean told Sam as he walked past him. Sam followed Dean to the bedrooms.

"You pick first, Sam." Sam looked over the bedrooms and picked the one that the window faced the backyard.

"I'll take this one."

"Alright. I think our clothes are in the living room." They put their items away and got ready for bed. While they were sleeping, Castiel looked for Mirtha. It didn't take long for him to find her.

"Evening, Castiel." She said as Castiel approached her.

"Evening." Castiel sensed something was different with her. "What happened to you?"

"A more powerful god was not pleased with what I did here 38 years ago, made it so I can never leave here." She continued to work the campfire as she talked. "She also cursed me, said that if I made another immortal, my powers would be gone. They are, I'm now only immortal."

"I'm sorry." Castiel thought for a minute. "What about Bo and Luke?"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave Bo control over Luke. Does he still have that control to protect him?"

"Yes, he does. I gave him that power over Luke and that can't be taken away."

"How was I allowed to enter this County?"

"I got a call from someone that you were close by. I lifted the spell so you could enter."

"Who?"

"The same god that cursed me."

"Amara?"

"That is correct. She tricked me tho. She knew that I couldn't allow the boys to die and be damned. On the bright side, I really enjoy living here."

"I can't leave here either, can I?"

"I'm sorry, Castiel. No you can't." She smiled and added. "On the bright side, the void can not claim you. You're free to be happy and do what you want." Castiel looked around the area and noticed the small cabin.

"Are you going to be alright living here?" She shook her head.

"There's no running water or electricity so I'm moving into town tomorrow." She took a bite of the food that she was cooking. "I hadn't had to worry about eating or sleeping in over 800 years. I will ask Beauregard to teach me how to cook." Castiel looked towards the lake.

"It's very peaceful here."

"Yes Castiel, it is. I got to tell ya, last night was very cold."

"I bet. Are there any families that live here that are not immortal?"

"No, everyone here is immortal." She took another bite of food and immediately spit it out. Castiel saw the defeated look in her eyes. "I'm so hungry, Castiel."

"Why don't I take you over to Bo and Luke's farm?" She nodded then poured water onto the fire to put it out. "Do they know that you are only immortal now?"

"No, I was changed last night." They made their way to Castiel's truck and went to the farm. When they got there, they saw Bo walking into the house. He turned around when he saw headlights. Not recognizing the truck, Bo told Luke to stay in the house.

"Luke, wait for me in the house."

"Yes, sir." Luke went to the living room and sat down onto the couch. Bo stood on the step, watching the truck come to a stop. He was surprised to see Mirtha with Castiel.

"Mirtha?"

"Evening, Bo. Sorry for stopping by so late."

"Don't worry about it. What brings you by?"

"I have some news for you, about me." Bo took a good look at her.

"You're different? What happened?" She explained everything to him.

"So, you no longer have powers?"

"That's right. I'm like everyone else here." Bo noticed that she was shivering.

"I'm sorry, you're cold. Come inside."

"Thank you." She turned towards Castiel and told him. "Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome. I'll be on my way now." She made her way inside the house and sat at the table. "Evening, Lukas." Bo walked up to Luke and told him what Mirtha told him. He nodded and they both went to the kitchen.

"What brings you over here?"

"The thing is, Bo. I don't know how to cook and... I'm really hungry." Bo could tell she was embarrassed to ask.

"I can make you something to eat." Bo went to the 'fridge and took out some food. "Is there something you would like to try first?" She looked at the fruit and meat that was set out onto the table. She took some strawberries and smiled as she taisted them.

"These are good."

"Take as many as you like." She tried the other fruit and some lunch meat.

"Could I have a sandwich?"

"Sure." Bo made her a sandwich and she quickly ate it.

"I haven't had much to eat today." She continued to eat several more strawberries, as Bo made her another sandwich.

"It's getting cold out. Would you like to stay the night?" Luke asked.

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all." Bo replied. "We have two spare rooms. Stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, I plan on moving into town tomorrow. If it's all the same, please don't let anyone know that I no longer have my powers." Bo looked at Luke and Luke nodded.

"We won't tell anyone." She finished her small meal and placed the dish in the sink.

"Thank you very much for the food."

"Anytime, Mirtha."

"I think I shall go onto bed." She made her way to the spare bedroom that was downstairs. Bo looked at the clock.

"Want to go bed?" Bo asked Luke.

"Might as well." Luke replied. They both made their way to bed and woke up early for the morning chores.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning

The Duke boys got done with their chores and were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Mirtha. How did you sleep?" Luke replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Very well, thank you." She replied as she looked around.

"You hungry?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I am."

Bo pointed to a chair and told her. "You can sit here." He placed a plate and a fork at her spot.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he held up a pitcher of orange juice.

"Would love some." She replied with a smile. She drank the orange juice slowly, getting use to the new taste.

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you like to try some bacon and eggs?" Unsure, she only slightly nodded. She took several bites of the eggs. She smiled as she tasted them. Finding them to taste good, she tried the bacon.

"This is divine." She continued to eat the bacon as Bo made more. As they ate, they made small talk.

"Where will you live?" Luke asked her.

"I think I know of a small place in town. Could you two help me set everything up?"

"Of course we can."

"What do you call this again?" Mirtha asked as she pointed to the bacon.

"It's bacon." Bo replied.

"It's so good."

"I'll make sure we give you several packages." Bo told her.

"I don't want to take what is yours."

"Mirtha, we have several pigs that need to go to slaughter. Trust me when I say, we will have plenty."

"Thank you." She looked around and asked. "What do I do now, like for money?"

"We still need a part-time road crew worker." She thought for a minute.

"I could do that."

"I'll talk to Jake later today." They finished their breakfast and made their way outside.

"Can you take me to town?" She asked Bo.

"Yeah, do you need anything from your cabin?"

"No Bo, I don't."

"There are several small houses that are in good repair that you can choose from."

"I hate to bother you two about this. Could someone help me get the supplies I need to live?" Bo pushed his hair back and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Let's find you a place first, then worry about getting supplies."

"Thank you, Beauregard." He nodded as he lite up the cigarette.

"Come on, let's go." They all got into the Dodge truck and went into town. They looked at several houses and she decided to live next door to Miss Lulu and Boss Hogg.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem, Mirtha. I can talk to Daisy and ask if she can help you find items for your house." Mirtha smiled at that. She always like Daisy. "See ya later." Bo and Luke made their way to the brother's house. They found them outside.

"Hey Bo, Luke!" Dean replied as he walked up to the truck.

"Did you want to get any animals today?" Dean looked at Sam and he nodded.

"Sure." They got into the truck and Bo drove to the Johnson's farm.

"Hey, Jake!" Bo called as he pulled up to the barn. Jake walked out of the barn and went up to the truck.

"Hey, Bo. How's it going?"

"Not too bad." Jake looked into the truck and saw the brothers in the back.

"What brings ya over?"

"The brothers were looking for some animals to buy."

"Come on out." They all got out and stood by the truck. "What kind of animals were you looking for?"

"A dog, maybe some sheep and chickens."

"Those are easy to start with. Follow me." As they all were walking towards the barn, Mrs Johnson saw Luke and called him over.

"Luke!" Mrs Johnson called and waved him over. Luke looked over to Bo and Bo nodded his head, giving Luke permission to go to her. Sam saw the exchange and thought that it was strange. Luke walked up to her and she patted the spot on the swing next to her.

"You doing okay, Luke?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little stressed, like you haven't slept well."

"I haven't been sleeping good since they arrived."

"Still having nightmares?" She asked.

"I haven't had one in 30 years, until two nights ago."

"Does Bo know?" Luke only shook his head.

"Luke, you got to tell him."

"I'm tried of being a burden to him."

"Honey, you could never be a burden to him or anyone." She took his hand into hers and held it. They continued to talk as Bo helped the brothers. They loaded several crates of chickens onto the truck and Sam picked out a puppy. They also picked out several ducks and Jake put several bails of hay onto the truck.

"That should get you started. Come back later and I'll have the sheep ready."

"Thanks, Jake." Dean told him as they all shook hands.

"You're welcome. If you two need a truck, Cooter has several." Jake told Dean as Dean paid him the money for the animals and hay.

"See ya later." Bo told Jake. Bo looked by the porch and saw Luke sitting with Mrs Johnson.

"Ready to go?" Bo asked as he walked up to the porch.

"See ya later, Luke." Mrs Johnson gave Luke a kiss on the cheek before he got to his feet.

"Bye." Luke walked up to Bo and they made their way to the truck. They all made their way to the brother's farm and unloaded the truck.

Several hours later, Sam approached Bo; while Dean was talking to Luke and asked. "Hey Bo. I don't mean to sound intrusive but what's up with Luke? He seems a little off." Bo gave him a sad smile and told him exactly what he told Castiel.

"He's in my charge now." Bo replied as he lite up a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Bo waved his hand in dismissal. "It's alright." Bo took another drag and continued. "He's a lot better than he was but he'll never be the same person he was before he got changed."

"If Mirtha was powerful, why couldn't she heal Luke's brain injury?"

"We didn't realize that he was hurt that bad. By the time we figured it out, it was basically too late. She had lost all her healing powers and was told if she changed another, she'd become only immortal." They continued to talk, as Luke helped Dean with the animals he bought.

"Does Luke remember who he was before he was changed?"

"Yes, he does. He also remembers the events leading up to us dying. But not how we died. That's why he doesn't trust strangers anymore."

"What happened?"

"We helped out a guy by the name of Bobby. Said something bad was after him. We helped him escape. He thought that the creature would follow him, it didn't. It caused all this to happen."

"I'm sorry. This Bobby, what did he look like?"

"Older guy, beard, old hat. Old truck with South Dakota tags." When Bo said that, he waited for Sam's reaction. Bo now knew that Bobby was someone that the brothers knew. "He was a friend, wasn't he?" Sam only nodded. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed several years ago."

"I'm sorry." Bo saw the sadness in Sam's eyes and continued. "I got a feeling that he was more than a friend. Maybe like a father to you two?"

"Yeah, he was. Our dad wasn't around much. He went hunting a lot. Trying to find the demon that killed our mom."

"I understand."

"You guys always helped out strangers?"

"We did, until we helped the wrong one." Luke answered as he approached Bo. Bo looked at Luke and replied. "They knew Bobby."

"I figured as much." Luke took Bo's cigarette and took a drag.

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"It happened a long time ago. Hell, before you were born." He took another drag off of the cigarette, then handed it back to Bo. "You set to go?"

"Yeah, Luke. We can head out." Bo turned to Sam. "See ya tomorrow." They got into the truck, with Luke driving.

"You going to be fine with them living here?" Bo asked Luke.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem pissed that they knew Bobby."

"I was fine before. They come here and I remember everything that happened. I'm tired of reliving it."

"You having nightmares again?" When Luke didn't answer him, Bo knew that he was. "Do you want me to hypnotize you again, so you can forget?"

"No." Was all that Luke said. Not wanting to start an argument while Luke was driving, Bo remained quiet until they got back to the farm. Luke parked the truck inside the barn and they both made their way to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got into the house, Luke was going to make his way to the bedroom. "Lukas, please talk to me." Luke stopped walking and turned around, not saying a word. "Luke?"

"I'm tired, Bo." Luke rubbed his hand threw his hair. "I.." Bo could see he was hiding something.

"Tell me how I can help you." Luke looked around trying to avoid looking towards Bo. Several minutes past and Luke replied without looking at Bo. "Make me forget." Bo nodded, took Luke's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Luke knew that Bo had the power to erase memories. He had done it before when Luke was having flashbacks from the war. He didn't want to be hypnotized, he wanted to forget.

"You sure?" When Luke only nodded, Bo turned Luke's head to look at him. "Lukas, I need to hear you say it."

"I'm sure. I want to forget." Bo guided Luke to sit on the bed. He gently placed his hand onto the side of Luke's head and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed and Luke fell unconscious into Bo's arms. Bo got Luke situated into bed and covered him up. When Bo was tending to Luke, Cooter pulled into the drive. He looked around, walked to the house and knocked on the door. After waiting for ten minutes, he took out his spare key and walked into the house.

"Bo? Luke? Where you at?" He looked around the house and went upstairs. He was surprised when he walked into the bedroom and saw Bo covering up Luke.

"Bo?" Bo turned around and looked at Cooter. "What's going on?"

"He wanted to forget." Bo whispered. When Bo stood up, he got dizzy and stumbled forward.

"Bo, you alright?" Cooter asked as he held Bo up.

"A little light headed is all."

"Let's get you into bed." Bo nodded and Cooter helped him into bed. He looked around and saw that the pillow was on the other bed, next to Luke. He grabbed the pillow and placed it under Bo's head. Then Cooter made his way downstairs and sat on the couch; to wait for them to wake. Bo was the first to wake, about an hour later. He made his way downstairs and saw Cooter sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Cooter. When did you get here?"

"Oh, about a hour ago." He replied as he looked at his watch.

"What?"

"You were upstairs with Luke when I got here." Bo thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah. I remember now."

"What's going on with Luke?"

"He started to remember the night we got changed."

"He was having nightmares again?" Bo nodded.

"Wanted me to make him forget." Bo picked up the pack of cigarettes and discovered they were empty.

"Here." Cooter took out a unopened pack out of his pocket. "Figured you was getting low." He threw them to Bo.

"Thanks." Bo said as he opened the pack.

"Good thing you can't die. That's a sure way of achieving it." Bo just gave him a small smirk. "How long do you reckon he's going to sleep?"

"Last time I made him forget, he was out for over a day." Bo lite up a cigarette. "But this time he wanted to forget for good."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I just hypnotized him to forget that night. This time I erased his memory of the event."

"Bo? Is that safe?"

"Yes. I've done it before, I made him forget what happened to his friend in Vietnam."

"The one that got shot standing next to him?"

"Yeah, the nightmares were getting too much for him to handle." When Cooter gave him a worried look, Bo continued. "He about begged me to make him forget. He just couldn't handle it like he used to."

"What happened to him? I mean, nothing seemed to bother him before."

"I don't know. It's as if when he lost his memory, he lost who he was as well."

"He still sleeps next to you?" Bo gave him a confused looked. "I noticed when I put you to bed, there was two pillows on the other bed and none on yours."

"Yeah, on and off for years. He feels safer that way."

"That's sad, ya know?"

"Yeah, it is." Bo sat down onto the couch as he crushed out his cigarette.

"I can stay the night if you want me to. Help you, come morning."

"You're a God-send Cooter."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"I got to tend to the animals." Bo told Cooter when he looked at the clock.

"I'll help ya." They both made their way outside to feed and put the animals away for the night. When they got the animals put away, they made their way to the house. Cooter looked at the clock and replied. "It's six, why don't we eat something?"

"Could we just call Daisy to drop something off from the Boar's Nest? I really don't feel like cooking anything."

"I'll make the call." Cooter picked up the phone. "Should I get something for Luke as well?"

"He'll sleep 'till morning." Cooter nodded and placed the call. "Hey, Daisy-girl. This is Cooter. Could you drop off some burgers and fries for Bo and myself?"

"What about Luke? Does he want something?"

"He's ah. He's sleeping right now. May sleep 'till morning."

"Cooter, what's going on?"

"I can't discuss this over the phone."

"I see. I'll be there within forty minutes. We'll talk then."

"See ya later." He hung up the phone and glanced towards Bo, who once again had fallen asleep on the couch. Cooter went to the 'fridge and grabbed a beer. Bo was still sleeping when Daisy stopped by, so Cooter met Daisy outside, when he heard the sound of the engine.

"Hey, hon." She said as Cooter stepped off of the porch. "What's going on?"

"Bo had to make Luke forget the events of 'that' night."

"Why, what happened?"

"When Sam and Dean came here, he remembered what happened. I guess they were friends of Bobby."

"Are they okay?"

"Bo just fell asleep again. Luke's still sleeping." She handed Cooter the bag of food.

"I threw in some hushpuppies as well. No charge." Cooter smiled at that.

"Thanks, girl." He handed her the money and she made her way back to the Boar's Nest. Cooter went back inside and sat at the kitchen table. Several minutes later, Bo woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo sat up and rubbed his hand threw his hair. He grabbed a cigarette as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Cooter."

"Just in time for dinner." Cooter told him as he took the food out of the bag. "She threw in some hushpuppies." They ate in silence and when they finished they made their way to the living room.

"I should check on Luke." Bo went upstairs to the bedroom. He walked in and saw that Luke was sleeping soundly, so he decided to remove Luke's boots and pants. After Bo made sure that Luke was comfortable, he made his way back downstairs.

"He alright?" Cooter asked as he set up the checker board.

"Still sleeping." Bo sat down, lite up his cigarette and they played several games of checkers. Around 9 o'clock they headed for bed. The next day they did the morning chores and Cooter headed home.

"I'm gonna take off. If you need my help tonight, let me know."

"Thanks, Cooter. We may stop over later, to get a truck for Sam and Dean."

"I'll see ya later, Bo." Cooter made his way home, while Bo went to check on Luke. Bo walked into the bedroom and saw that Luke was awake.

"Hey, Luke. You doing alright?" Luke looked over to Bo.

"Yeah, still a little tired."

"If you want to go back to sleep, you can. Cooter helped me with the chores." Luke wasn't sure if he should or not. "Luke, it's okay."

"Maybe for a couple more hours." They both turned their attention to the phone when it rang.

"Duke farm. Hey Dean, what's up?" Bo listened to Dean. "Okay, we'll be over in a few." Bo hung up the phone and looked at Luke; who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Bo knelt down in front of Luke; who was now sitting up on the bed.

"Luke, I need to go help out Dean. You gonna be alright home alone?" When Luke didn't answer him, Bo added. "Luke, if you want to go with me, you can."

"I'm tired but I don't want to..." When Luke didn't finish, Bo added. "Be alone?"

"Yeah." Luke looked away from Bo.

"Luke, it's alright. I'll take the truck, so if you fall asleep it'd be easier to help you out." As Luke got his clothes on, he asked. "Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because you never get a chance to be alone."

"Luke, listen to me. I understand why you don't feel safe alone and I don't mind you being with me." Luke nodded as he put his shirt on. They made their way to the old Dodge truck and went to the brother's farm. By the time they arrived, Luke had fallen asleep.

"Luke?" Bo shook his leg. Luke opened his eyes and looked at Bo. "Wait in the truck, I'm getting Dean." Luke nodded then closed his eyes. Bo was about to get out when Dean ran up to the truck.

"Hey, Bo!"

"Hey, Dean." Dean looked into the truck and saw Luke sleeping.

"He alright?"

"Just tired. Hop in." Dean got into the back and they left for Cooter's farm. They arrived at Cooter's farm 20 minutes later. Finding no one outside, Bo walked up to the screen door and knocked. He looked around the yard as he waited, then noticed Mabel's car. Five minutes later, Mabel answered the door, only wearing Cooter's shirt. Knowing that Mabel didn't live with Cooter, he replied. "Did I interrupt something?" Mabel smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll just come back later." He turned around and walked to the truck. "Hey, Bo! Wait up!" Cooter yelled as he walked up to Bo, buttoning his shirt. Seeing that Bo was a little uncomfortable, Cooter decided to add to his discomfort. "Had to occupy the time while I waited for you to get here. Follow me." Cooter walked past Bo with a grin on his face. Bo followed Cooter to the barn. As they walked past the truck, Bo motioned Dean to follow.

"Well, what do ya think?" Cooter asked Dean, as he looked at the old truck.

"Looks good. How much?"

"She's yours." Cooter took out the keys and tossed them to Dean.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Repairs, you do have to pay for tho."

"Thanks." Dean put out his hand and Cooter shook it. "I'm going to head on out. See ya later." Dean told Bo.

"Take it easy." Dean got into the truck and went back to his farm.

"Where's Lukas?"

"In the truck asleep." Cooter gave him a confused looked. "He didn't want to be alone."

"I guess I never realized that you two are always together." Cooter replied as they made their way to the truck. "He still afraid of being alone?" Bo nodded.

"He died alone, Cooter." Bo replied as he lite up a cigarette.

"I never knew that."

"He's better than he was. Before I couldn't be out of his sight. Now, he can be in the house alone if I'm outside."

"I don't know how you do it. But man, that's loyalty if I ever saw it."

"He's still fun to be around." Bo said with a smile. They talked for several minutes, until Bo was finished with his cigarette. "I'm gonna head on out."

"See ya later." Cooter watched Bo leave, then he headed back to the house. They got back to the farm and Bo looked over to Luke.

"Hey, Luke?" Bo waited until Luke opened his eyes. "Why don't you go to sleep in the house?" Luke looked around and noticed that they were home. Luke nodded and Bo helped him into the house. When they got into the bedroom, Bo told him. "You stay in the house, okay?"

"I'll stay in the house." Luke got back into bed and quickly fell back asleep. Bo made his way outside to check on the animals. Several hours later, Luke woke up and looked around the room. Not seeing Bo, he put his clothes on and set out to look for him. He got downstairs and found Bo watching tv.

"Hey, Luke. How you feeling?" Bo asked without turning around.

"I'm fine." He replied as he sat down next to Bo. He saw Bo's lite cigarette on the ashtray and picked it up. Luke took a couple drags and sat back against the couch.

"You picking up the habit?"

"Nope." Luke replied as he finished the cigarette then crushed it out. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Some old tv shows on tape. This one is Hawaii Five O." They continued to watch the show until it was time to tend to the animals.

The days went on uneventful for the towns folk. The brothers and Castiel lived in peace and no other creatures came to Hazzard. Mirtha got used to being only a human immortal and she allowed Cooter to be with Mabel. Time past and although Sam missed his friends, he was happy with their decision to become immortal.


End file.
